spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a main character in the series. He is a main protaganist in the movie and Season 2. History/Background Information See article: Yoshi Personality Yoshi is always loyal to Mario and Luigi since they have been through many adventures together. He is also best friends with Silver and Tails. Yoshi usually helps his friends when danger approaches. But so far, not much of Yoshi's personality has been revealed, but he does act like his video game counterpart. Powers/Abilities Yoshi is able to run fast (not as fast as Sonic and Shadow) and he can grab anything with his tongue and swallow it, which leads him to laying an egg, which can be used as a projectile. Yoshi can also kick and use his head for close combat. He basically has all the abilities that his video game counterpart has, along with his Super Smash Bros counterpart's. Movie Season 2 Fire/Ice Origins Arc At the courtyard of Peach's Castle, Yoshi is having a conversation with Luigi, Silver, and Tails. He briefly talks about his date with Birdo and askes Tails if he and Cream are a couple yet. Before Tails could answer, Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles teleport in front of them, with Mario yelling at Sonic for a him stealing Mario's chili dog. Later, Yoshi is with the rest of the group, discussing about the "Shine Sprites". Darkness and Light then appear in front of the group and tell them the story of the Frozen Sun. After they leave, Tails says he'll make a tracker for the Fire and Ice Shines. After the group agrees to this, Mario brings up the chili dog problem with Sonic, to his dismay. Dream Land Arc At Peach's Castle, Yoshi, Tails, Mario, and Kirby are discussing the sparring match that Mario and Kirby just had. Sonic then teleports next to the group and has a brief conversation with Kirby. Afterwards, Tails, using the Fire Shine Tracker, finds that a Fire Shine has appeared in Dream Land. The five of them decide to go to Dream Land to get the Fire Shine. Later, the five of them are flying through Dream Land, heading toward King Dedede's Castle. In King Dedede's arena, while Kirby is interrogating King Dedede, Mario and Sonic try to convince Kirby that King Dedede doesn't have the Fire Shine. Tails then tells the group that the Fire Shine had just left the castle. Meta Knight then appears and tells Kirby that an old enemy has reappeared. He then tells the group that he'll explain when they board the Halberd. On the Halberd, Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Yoshi are in the main quarters with Meta Knight. After explaining how the Halberd got damaged, Meta Knight tells them about Galacta Knight. Tails then uses the Fire Shine Tracker, only to find that the Fire Shine is heading towards them. Meta Knight then tells them to stay in the room while he, Kirby, and Dedede handle Galacta Knight. After Sonic tries to convince Meta Knight to let him go with them (though it failed), Mario wished Meta Knight good luck and reminds him to get the Fire Shine. Trivia *Yoshi's best friends are Mario, Luigi, Tails, and Silver. *During his battle with Mario, Neo Metal Sonic briefly transformed into Yoshi (along with Luigi and Shadow). *In Season 2, Yoshi is dating Birdo. *Yoshi is absent during Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice Episode 1. This is because the director didn't know how Yoshi could fit into the current situation that the heroes were in. But Yoshi is in Episode 2 and onwards. *Yoshi's friendship with Shadow is unknown. But the two are on good terms, since they respect each other as allies. *Yoshi has yet to interact with the fan characters. Category:Characters Category:Chronicles of illusion characters